Princesse et Paysan une histoire impossible
by Lilieve01
Summary: Une vieille histoire que j'ai décidé de publier ici. Le titre dit tout   , Lily est une princesse et James un paysan, mais leur chemin vont finir par se croiser lorsque James doit se faire passer pour un noble... Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Salut, alors cette fic est une vieille, la 2ème que j'avais écrite à l'époque et je l'ai retrouvée alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas au fond ^^. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, dites moi tout surtout!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

**En Angleterre, le roi Richard et sa fille était très aimés. Malheureusement, gouverné seul n'était pas une mince affaire, le roi avait donc eu recours aux conseils d'un certain Voldemort. Bien sur celui-ci n'avait pas de bonnes intentions et dupait le plus possible le bon roi qui était assez naïf.**

**Lily n'aimait pas cet homme, il ne lui inspirait que de la peur et du dégout ! Malgré sa richesse, la princesse n'était pas heureuse.**

** Des fois, elle s'échappait et se rendait au village, elle se sentait libre. En effet elle allait avoir 20 ans et son père lui avait expressément demandé de choisir un époux. **

**Elle ne voulait pas bien sur. Elle épouserait l'homme qu'elle aimait mais en même temps, si son père mourait ce serait Voldemort qui serait au pouvoir et ça, elle ne pouvait le tolérer.**

**Elle sourit en repensant au dernier prétendant qui s'était présenté à elle. Je crois que de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais entendu autant de gros mots venant d'une seule bouche. Bon d'accord, elle y avait été un peu fort. Elle lui avait proposé une ballade à cheval, elle qui adore l'équitation, elle l'avait senti réticent au début, puis avait fini par accepté. Elle lui avait alors donné le cheval le plus capricieux, elle savait que Tornade n'aimait pas que les hommes le monte. En trois secondes, le prince était reparti dans son carrosse en partant au galop. Lily se rappela que son père avait poussé un gros soupir, pensant surement que sa fille était désespérante.**

**Mais la suivante de Lily, Amy, et accessoirement sa meilleure amie, avait bien rigolé. Lily avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'a comprenait. **

**Plusieurs fois, elles s'étaient rendues toutes les deux au village et Lily faisait tomber sa bourse « sans faire exprès » devant une maison, frappait à la porte et courait se cacher, un homme ou une femme sortait, il buttait contre la bourse pleine de pièces, et semblait plus qu'heureux dans ces instants. **

**Lily était heureuse, elle pensait que ça ne se faisait pas de donner directement, les gens seraient trop gênés et n'auraient pas osé prendre l'argent. Amy admirait la jeune princesse, après tout, on aurait pu croire qu'elle passait ses journées à se coiffer avec un peigne en or, ou de faire des bals qui coutaient les yeux de la tête, mais Lily avait une générosité hors du commun. Lily lui confiait tout, ce qui pour une servante est un honneur. Dès le premier jour où elle avait été embauchée elle l'avait appelé Lily car celle-ci détestait qu'on la prenne comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Elle lui donnait même quelques objets dont elle ne voulait pas, et un jour Voldemort l'avait traitée de voleuse quand il avait vu qu'elle avait un miroir hors de prix. Lily avait pris sa défense et depuis elles étaient inséparables.**

**-Lily, tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune suivante pendant qu'elle coiffait les cheveux de la rousse.**

**-Non, je m'ennuie à mourir ici. Je sais, je ne devrais pas me plaindre mais des fois j'aimerai être comme tout le monde, pouvoir marcher dans les flaques, me rouler dans l'herbe… Elle soupira. Mais je ne pourrai jamais faire ça. Elle se mit à imiter son père : Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse !**

**Amy se permit de sourire timidement. –Tu sais, il ne veut que ton bien. Sais-tu quand le prochain soupirant arrivera ?**

**-Non mais je l'attends de pied ferme. Elle rigola à ces mots. Il va en baver, faut que je trouve d'autres idées, parce que je commence à être en panne là…**

**-Celui du serpent dans le pantalon ? Suggéra la jeune brune.**

**-Non, je l'ai fait trois fois de suite celui là, ça devient moins drôle à la longue…**

**-On pourrait lui faire croire que tu aimes les femmes ?**

**-On l'a pas déjà fait celui là ?**

**-Euh… A si, ça y est je m'en souviens, on était même pliée de rire !**

**Elles rigolèrent en repensant à la tête de l'homme lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées.**  
**Pendant que nos deux amies étaient en train de discuter sur leur futur plan, au village c'était une autre pair de manche.**

**-James, ta mère est souffrante, il lui faut un médecin !**

**-Je sais Remus, mais avec quel argent je vais le faire venir ton médecin ? Hein ? L'homme qui venait de répondre était brun, aux yeux marron avec des lunettes, assez grand, et surtout canon ! Il semblait énerver. En effet, il était dans une situation critique. S'il ne faisait rien, sa mère risquait de mourir.**

**-Il faut aller au château, le roi pourrait te prêter des sous si tu lui demandes… Proposa Sirius, son meilleur ami.**

**-Sirius, reviens sur terre merde ! Nous sommes des centaines rien que dans ce village, si chacun de nous allait réclamer des sous, le roi serait sur la paille !**

**-Alors que veux-tu faire ? Te déguiser en noble, rentrer dans le palais, voler des objets de valeurs et revenir ? Suggéra Remus.**  
**Les deux furent surpris. Ils se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire. Remus su alors qu'ils avaient pris ce plan au sérieux.**

**-T'es un génie Mumus ! James lui sauta dans les bras. Il nous faut des vêtements !**

**-T'es quand même pas sérieux ?**

**Il regarda James et Sirius chacun leur tour puis ajouta :- Il est sérieux… James, si on te prend la main dans le sac en train de voler au palais tu sais ce que cela signifie ? La mort ou avec un peu de chance la prison à vie ! Pense à ta mère !**

**-Justement, si je fais ça c'est pour elle ! Remus, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Alors t'es avec nous ?**

**-… Leur ami n'eut même pas besoin de leur répondre. Bien sur qu'il était avec eux.**

**-Le diner est servi Votre Altesse. Le majordome disparu.**

**-Où est ma fille ? Tom le savez vous ?**

**-Je crois que la princesse n'a pas faim Votre Altesse. Mais peut-être viendra-t-elle.**

**-Vous croyez encore tout savoir à ma place n'est-ce pas cher Voldemort ? Répliqua une voix juste derrière le conseiller.**

**-Princesse… Répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant. Vous êtes de plus en plus jolie au fil des jours. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser sur le dos. Elle ressentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.**

**-Ma chérie, je suis heureux que tu te joignes à nous ! J'ai un invité qui pourrait bien t'intéresser…**

**-Pitié ne me dis pas que c'est encore un prétendant ? Père, je vous en prie, laissez moi épouser l'homme que j'aimerai.**

**-C'est la loi princesse…**

**-Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné ! Elle lui lança un regard haineux.**

**-Lily ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu feras ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout !**

**-C'est totalement injuste ! Des fois, je souhaiterai être une fille normale ! Elle sentit les larmes de colère monter, elle préféra s'en aller plutôt que de voir le sourire malveillant du conseiller. Celui-ci se tourna vers le roi qui avait l'air ne plus savoir quoi faire à propos de sa fille.**

**-Qui attendons-nous Votre Altesse ?**

**-Le duc de… je ne sais plus je vous l'avoue. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'espère bien que celui-ci sera le bon !**

**-Espérons en effet, votre Majesté… Il sourit encore une fois, en ricanant intérieurement. « Parfait, il ne se doute de rien. Bientôt ton trône sera à moi ! »**

**-James, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée !**

**-Mais si Rem' ! On attend là qu'un carrosse passe, on le menace, et on le dépouille !**

**-C'est vrai que c'est brillant ! Approuva Sirius.**

**-Et si aucun carrosse ne se pointe avant demain ?**

**Les deux inséparables se regardèrent inquiets, en pensant que finalement ils n'avaient pas pensé à tout. Remus soupira, bien sur, ses deux amis étaient intelligents, ils avaient reçus un peu d'éducation, ils savaient lire et écrire, James avait même appris à danser lorsque sa mère travaillait au palais. Mais, lorsqu'il faut survivre, on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi !**

**Soudain, les maraudeurs entendirent des chevaux au loin. « On a de la chance, pensa Remus. »**  
**Lorsque la calèche s'engagea dans le chemin, les trois amis sortirent et bloquèrent la route avec leur tronc. L'homme qui tirait les chevaux s'arrêta brusquement, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les bêtes.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous arrêtés ? Je suis déjà très en retard pour le diner.**

**-Bonsoir gentleman ! James ouvrit la portière, empoigna l'homme et le balança hors de son véhicule. L'homme était mort de peur en voyant ces trois hommes qui commencèrent à lui poser des questions. Où il allait ? Au palais de son Altesse. Oui il était attendu. Non le roi ne l'avait jamais vu et ne devait même pas savoir comme celui-ci s'appelait. Non il était venu pour la princesse. Il était attendu pour diner. Il donna ensuite ses vêtements à celui qui portait des lunettes. Par chance, il faisait la même taille que lui. Les hommes le laissèrent alors retourner dans son carrosse, et lui ordonnèrent de ne jamais revenir sinon ils s'occuperaient de lui. Le duc n'en douta pas un instant ! Il prit ses chevaux à son cou, et les trois maraudeurs se félicitèrent.**

**-Bravo, on a été magnifique ! Vous avez vu sa tête ? Rigola Sirius.**

**- Et dire qu'on n'avait même pas d'armes ! Ajouta James.**

**-Bon les gars, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses. Il faut te trouver un nom car James c'est bien pour un noble.**

**-De quelque chose ça le fait toujours bien !**

**-Ouais… Debussy ? Proposa James.**

**-Pas mal ! Adopter ! James De Bussy !**

**-Bon tu viens d'où ? Demanda Remus, toujours inquiet.**

**-De loin, un pays que peu de gens connaissent.**

**-La France ?**

**-A part toi, tout le monde connaît la France abruti ! Ricana James en frappant gentiment son meilleur ami.**

**-Je dirai l'Espagne. Et tu parles bien anglais parce que tu as de la famille qui a des bons profs.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il a de la famille en Angleterre ?**

**-Parce que Sirius, réfléchis, ils doivent connaître tous les nobles de ce pays !**

**-Ok. Bon bah c'est bon, tout est au point ! Oubli pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça Jamesie !**

**-Merci Sirius, je m'en souviendrai t'en fais pas pour ça. Il redevint soudain sérieux.**

**-Oui je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut dire de plus. Allez James, tu peux le faire.**

**Celui-ci ne répondit qu'en hochant la tête affirmativement. Il se dirigea vers le palais, l'estomac noué.**

**Un valet lui ouvrit la porte, James pénétra dans la demeure immense…**

**

* * *

**

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Des reviews!

Lilieve01


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le numéro 2! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Ca fait plaisir!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

James était plus que nerveux en voyant tant de richesse.

Un homme arrivait vers lui, il redressa les épaules faisant comme si il voyait ce genre de choses tout les jours. L'homme qui semblait être un valet lui demanda son nom. James répondit et dit qu'il était attendu pour le diner. Il lui pria de le suivre. Il poussa plusieurs portes puis dit qu'il allait prévenir le roi qu'il était arrivé. Il referma la porte au nez du maraudeur-duc. Il fut surpris de revoir l'homme rouvrir la porte une minute plus tard en lui disant d'entrer.

James ne se fit pas prier. Il vit le roi qui était déjà assis à table se lever pour aller l'accueillir, et derrière lui se tenait l'homme que tous les gens haissait, le premier conseiller du roi.

-Mon cher De Bussy comment allez vous?

-Votre Majesté. James fit une révérence qui, il espérait, ne fasse pas trop ridicule. - Je vais très bien je vous remercie.

-Cher Duc... Salua froidement Voldemort. Il le regardait comme si il voulait lire en lui. -D'où venez-vous?

-J'arrive tout droit d'Espagne.

-Bizarre, je ne vois pas d'attelage en bas... Ajouta le conseiller.

James cacha son étonnement, il avait oublié ce détail.

-Et bien... Il tenta d'improviser. Je me suis fait attaquer sur la route menant au palais par des brigands qui en voulait à ma vie et à mon argent, je me suis battu mais l'un d'eux a réussit à s'enfuir avec mon carosse en ayant pris soin de prendre mes affaires et de tuer mes serviteurs...

-Mon dieu! S'exclama le roi. Heureusement vous n'avez rien! Bien, je vous en prie asseyez vous. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous êtes venu pour ma fille?

James cacha encore sa surprise en se maudissant d'avoir mis en action ce plan.

-C'est exact monsieur.

Voldemort ricana mais arrèta sous le regard que lui lançait le roi.

-Je dois vous prévenir que ma fille est... comment dire...

-Caractérielle votre Altesse?

-Oui on peut dire ça! Merci Tom!

-Je vous en prie Monseigneur... Il croisa le regard de James et celui-ci eut des frissons dans le dos.

-Et elle n'est pas là? Demanda James en essayant d'enlever le silence pesant.

-Je vais demander à Manfred de lui ordonner de venir. Manfred! Le majordomme arriva aussitôt, reçu ses instructions et parti chercher la jeune fille.

-Elle arrive! Vous verrez, elle est très belle!

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant votre Majesté! Répondit James. "Dans quoi je me suis embarqué!"

-Non Manfred! Je ne viendrai pas!

-Madame, c'est un ordre de votre Père.

-Et bien tant pis! Je refuse d'y aller pour que mon père me force à me marier avec le nouveau bêlatre qu'il a choisit!

-Lily, écoute, tu es déjà dans une situation délicate avec ton père, si tu fais ce qu'il dit peut être qu'il oubliera ses plans? Amy tentait de la rassurer, mais la princesse restait sceptique.

-Bon... Il a de la chance parce que je meurs de faim de toute façon. Je ne resterai pas longtemps en tout cas!  
Je vous suit Manfred.

-Son altesse royal: la princesse Lilianne.

Les hommes de la salle excepté le roi se levèrent. James était à la fois impatient de la voir et que tout ce cinéma finisse vite!

Mais lorsqu'elle entra, il eut le souffle coupé. Il croyait voir un ange, elle n'était pas belle comme disait son père mais absolument magnifique! James décida de refermer sa

bouche pour ne pas paraitre trop débile. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. D'ailleurs il remarqua que dès qu'elle était entrer dans la salle elle avait ses yeux vert fixé

sur lui. Le roi se leva et prit la main de sa fille, celle-ci tourna la tête et rompit le contact visuel, au grand dam de James.

-Lily, ma chérie, merci d'être venue. Je te présente le duc De Bussy, il vient d'Espagne.

-Enchantée princesse, il lui prit la main et lui fit un baise main digne d'un prince. Elle frissona au contact, jamais un homme auparavant ne lui avait fait tant d'effet. Elle secoua

la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse avoir, cet homme ne voulait surement qu'une chose et la même que les autres: l'épouser pour devenir roi. Elle alla s'asseoir à la droite

de son père et en face d'elle James se rassit.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop périlleux cher duc? Elle avait une intonation qui se voulait gentille mais le duc avait bien senti que cela ne l'interessait pas le moins du monde.

-Très bien je vous remercie princesse.

-Allons cher duc, avez-vous déjà oublier que vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des brigands? Intervint Voldemort.

Lily regarda l'intéréssé géné, elle devenait curieuse, cela fit sourire un peu De Bussy.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est rien. J'en ai fait mon affaire de ces malfrats. Je vous jure ils mériteraient tous d'être en prison, ils sont sales et sont dangereux!

-C'est faux! Cria la princesse énervée. James fut très étonné mais à table il était bien le seul. Voyant le regard du roi et du conseiller, la princesse avait déjà du donner son

avis à ce sujet.

-Excusez moi princesse mais je...

-Vous ne les connaissez même pas! Comment osez vous les juger alors que vous ne savez même pas ce que travailler veux dire?

-Parce que vous, vous savez n'est ce pas?

Il y eut un silence. La princesse fut comme électrisé. C'est la première fois qu'une personne lui tenait tête mais le pire c'est qu'il avait raison... Et ça Lily ne le supportait pas.

"Ok, toi, duc de truc muche, ça va être ta fête."

James au fond de lui s'en voulait, il n'avait jamais imaginé que la princesse défendait le peuple, et ça le toucha mais au fond de lui, il pensait que c'était une naive. "Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle".

-Vous restez pendant combien de temps?

-Et bien je l'ignore. Mais je pense que je repartirai dans trois jours, le temps que l'on me donne un nouveau moyen de locomotion. James pria pour que le roi lui propose un de ses véhicules.

-Oh, voyons, j'ai bien assez de carrosses vous savez. Je serai ravi de vous en prêter un!

-Merci de tout coeur votre Altesse, vous avez beaucoup de coeur...

-Contrairement à vous! Lâcha Lily de façon à ce que James entende. Malheureusement son père avait aussi entendu.

-Lily! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi au duc! Et tu lui montrera où il dormira!

-Ah? Tu veux que je lui montre les écuries?

James pouffa de rire. Lily le regarda étonnée. "Je me fous de lui et il rigole, il doit être dérangé!"

-Lily... Lança son père plein de reproches.

-Je m'excuse cher duc, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Elle se leva, faisant lever James d'un coup.

-Je vous en prie, laissez moi vous raccompagnez.

Elle le regarda, ne répondit pas et parti en lui tournant le dos.

Il du courir pour la rattraper. Il lui prit la main.

-Princesse, je crois que l'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases...

-Ecoutez, duc, je ne veux pas me marier c'est clair? Tout ce qui vous interesse c'est le trone!

-Quoi? Il lâcha sa main et elle continua sa route.

-Evidemment, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote!

-Et il ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit que je puisse vous épousez parce que je vous aime?

Lily s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

-Pardon? Vous m'aimez?

-Non bien sur que non, c'était juste pour vous donner d'autres raisons qui pousserai un homme à vous épousez.

-Ah oui? Et quelles autres raisons y a t'il?

-Vous êtes magnifique. Intelligente, spontanée, caratérielle, généreuse, magnifique...

-Vous l'avez déjà dit!

-Désolé mon cerveau a du mal à fonctionner quand vous êtes près de moi...

Elle pouffa, décidemment cet homme là était vraiment pas comme les autres.

-Poète et romantique avec ça... Vous avez tout pour plaire dites moi mon cher duc. Il grimaça.

-Appelez moi James princesse.

-D'accord alors je vous autorise à m'appeler Lily.

Elle avait de la sympathie pour lui, elle ne le voyait pas du tout comme un noble, elle l'imaginait plutôt en train de travailler dans les champs torse nu au soleil, transpirant...

"OOOh je vais où moi! C'est vrai il est beau, musclé, intelligent... Je m'égard encore! C'est pas possible je délire là!"

-Voilà, votre chambre est ici James.

-Et la votre où est elle? Murmura l'homme au creux de son oreille. Elle rougit jusqu'a la racine. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit en lui faisant un baise main. Il ferma la porte, elle soupira de bien être.

Car elle devait l'avouer, elle était bien avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, dit bonne nuit à Amy, et s'allongea sur son grand lit et fixa le plafond. Elle pensait à lui. Il la trouvait apparemment belle, mais avait dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Elle eut un pincement au coeur. Et c'est en ayant le visage de James en tête qu'elle s'endormit.

James aussi fixait le plafond, il réfléchissait. Il était dans de beaux draps. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la princesse. Il avait eu un sacré culot de lui demander où était sa chambre! Mais il était heureux, il en oublia presque sa raison qui lui a poussé à se faire passer pour un duc. Il reprit alors ses esprits. Il n'était pas la personne que Lily pensait qu'il était. C'était un pauvre, voleur de surcroit.

Il regarda dans sa chambre et prit tous les objets qu'il pensait avoir une certaine valeur.  
Il hésita, c'était mal, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir, tant pis pour ses états d'ames! Il cacha tout ça dans un sac et le cacha sous son lit. Il s'allongea et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**

* * *

**

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Des reviews! N'hésitez pas, ne soyez pas timide :p

Lilieve01


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le numéro 2! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Ca fait plaisir!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que James était au château, il avait ramassé des tas d'objets de valeur, de quoi soigner toute une famille…

Mais il se sentait énormément coupable de faire ça au Roi qui lui était très sympathique et surtout à sa fille… Ils s'étaient à peine reparler depuis le premier soir, se disant des banalités, au grand désespoir de James. Aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait ferme, il commençait à penser que la vie de château était vraiment monotone.

- Bonjour Duc. Amy fit une révérence, il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à faire ici ?

- Et bien, il y a la bibliothèque que Lily, euh pardon que la princesse adore. Sinon, il y a les écuries, la salle du Jeu de Paume…

- Super, je veux dire, je serai heureux de faire de l'équitation.

- Bien, je vais prévenir votre Altesse.

-Quoi ? Enfin ce n'est pas la peine, ne dérangez pas le Roi pour ça !

- Je voulais parler de la princesse, Monsieur. Il est interdit d'approcher les chevaux sans son accord.

- Je vois, et bien je l'attendrais dans la bibliothèque dans ce cas.

- Bien Monsieur, je lui ferai passer le message. Elle refit une révérence et s'en alla.  
James pendant ce temps réfléchissait, ce tour à cheval lui permettrait de partir rejoindre le village et ainsi soigner sa mère. Il était arrivé à la salle des livres, elle était gigantesque !

Il s'approcha d'une étagère, et remarqua un livre plus brillant que les autres, il le prit et commença à le feuilleter. La reliure était en or, ce livre devait coûter une petite fortune ! Il lu les premières lignes et fut surpris de voir qu'il était intéressant.

Une voix se racla derrière lui, le faisant sursauter en laissant tomber le livre par terre. Il se retourna c'était Lily. Il ramassa le livre et le referma.

- Vous aimez lire James ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas autant de livres chez moi je l'avoue.

- Celui là est assez spécial…

- Je n'en ai lu que quelques lignes mais il a l'air vraiment passionnant, je doute que je puisse le finir avant mon départ malheureusement.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous l'offre.

- Quoi ? Je… Non, je ne peux pas accepter… Vous ne voulez plus le lire ?

- Je le connais par cœur, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

- Quoi ? Waouh, vous avez beaucoup de talent princesse.

- Merci beaucoup. Elle se mit à rougir. Elle se maudit de réagir ainsi face à son prétendant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse d'idées, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle ajouta :  
- Il paraît que vous voulez monter ?

- Monter ? Où ça ? La princesse le regarda ahurie, et éclata de rire.

- Vraiment très drôle, elle reprit son souffle, je parlais des chevaux.

- Ah oui, excusez moi. Oui j'aimerai bien faire un tour, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout. Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne ?

James se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse « dis non, tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne, dis non. »

- Mais avec plaisir. « Crétin, te voilà dans de beaux draps ! »

- Bien, alors allons-y ! 

Pendant ce temps au village, avec deux de nos maraudeurs préférés :

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Sa mère va de plus en plus mal, bientôt tout ce qu'il fait ne servira plus à rien !

- Du calme Sirius ! Je pense que James fait ce qu'il peut, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

- Je sais, mais tu sais que Mary est comme une mère pour moi aussi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt !

- Tout comme James ! Ecoute, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas tarder, d'accord ? En attendant, il faut qu'on s'en occupe.

- Tu as raison, c'est juste… James me manque…

- A moi aussi. Allez viens, il faut faire à manger. Et les deux amis rentrèrent de nouveau dans la petite maison. 

De retour aux écuries :

- Vous avez déjà monté James ?

- Oui, pleins de fois ne vous en faîtes pas. En réalité, il n'était monté qu'une fois sur le poney qui labourait les champs de son oncle.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Où voulez vous aller ?

- Il y a-t-il un village pas loin ? J'aimerai y faire un tour.

- Je croyais que les paysans étaient sales et méritaient tous d'aller en prison ? C'est ce que vous avez dit le soir où vous êtes arrivé.

- Je sais, et je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère contre ceux qui m'ont pris mon carrosse, mais si cela se trouve, ils ne faisaient pas parti du village.

- Peut-être bien. Bon et bien allons-y. Vous monterez Tornade. C'est un étalon pur sang.

- Il est magnifique. Il s'approcha de la bête, et Lily commença à avoir des remords, il ne tiendra pas deux secondes sur le cheval, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit flatter l'animal qui à son contact baissa la tête comme si il n'attendait que ça.

- Il a l'air de bien m'aimer ! James se tourna vers elle, et il vit son regard stupéfait, ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Car oui, il devait se l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux de la princesse, mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais.

- C'est impressionnant, vous avez surement un don avec les animaux James. Elle monta sur Clara, sa jument préférée.

- C'est possible. Il monta sur Tornade et celui-ci parti au trot tranquille.

Lily le suivi, stupéfaite par le changement d'attitude de la monture.

- Vous devriez me laisser passer devant James, vous ne devez pas savoir où est le village.

- Ah oui, bien sur excusez moi Lily, J'ai l'habitude de faire cavalier seul. Elle souri, décidemment ce jeune homme était plein d'humour, et de charme, il fallait l'avouer si il venait à l'embrasser, elle ne dirait pas non…

- C'est par ici, j'ai prit de quoi pic niquer si nous avons un creux, je connais un endroit magnifique près d'un lac, c'est calme et comme il fait chaud, il y a de l'ombre.

- Excellente idée. Allons-y maintenant. Après vous Lily.

A sa grande surprise, elle parti au galop en riant, il lança Tornade à ses trousses en riant aussi, pendant 5 minutes de course folle à essayer de rattraper l'autre, ils

arrivèrent à la clairière dont parlait Lily. C'était vraiment splendide. Il descendit de cheval mais ne l'attacha pas, le laissant manger de l'herbe. Lily fit de même prenant son petit panier.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sous un saule pleureur, tout au bord du lac, à même le sol. James pensa aussitôt que cet endroit était très reposant et on ne peut plus romantique.

- Vous venez souvent ici Lily ?

- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si l'on se tutoie James ? Et non je viens toujours toute seule, et comme je suis rarement seule, je ne viens que très rarement ici. Elle sourit.

- Tu n'aimes pas ta vie Lily ? Elle fut surprise d'une telle question.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me dirige. On passe son temps à te donner des ordres, fais pas ci pas ça… J'ai l'impression d'être dans une prison dorée, je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être comme tout le monde, quitte à être pauvre…

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez princesse. Vous êtes habituée au luxe, à avoir de jolies robes, à avoir des lits confortables… Vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes dans la misère… Et quand je parle de misère, je parle de cette misère où l'on a même plus de quoi manger pendant des jours, où pour survivre on doit voler, devenir des hors la loi…

- J'ai l'impression que tu parles par expérience, mais ce n'est pas possible n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais pu connaître ça.

- C'est vrai… Mais je vois la misère tous les jours dans mon pays, j'ai vu des gens s'entretuer pour un bout de pain, qui va-t-il nourrir ? La vieille personne malade ou l'enfant qui vient de naître ? Tu es trop généreuse Lily, tu donnerais tout pour que les deux mangent malheureusement ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas penser aux autres lorsque tu es pauvre, tu penses d'abord à survivre dans une jungle où n'importe qui est prêt à se battre…

- J'essaye pourtant d'équilibrer les choses…

- Comment ça ? Il était interloqué, qu'allait elle lui dévoiler ?

- Voilà, des fois je me rends au village, en général en fin d'après midi, et je laisse tomber ma bourse devant une porte je frappe et je me cache pour que personne ne me voit.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était elle ! Il savait que plusieurs personnes disaient qu'ils avaient reçus de l'argent tombé du ciel devant leur porte, mais il ne les avait jamais crus.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

- J'adore regarder les personnes qui voit la bourse à leur pied. Leur sourire sur leur visage me fait un bien fou. J'aime rendre les gens heureux, du moins quand je le peux… Je sais que ça ne changera pas beaucoup les choses, mais je pense que sourire est quelque chose d'aussi rare que l'argent pour eux… Alors je fais de mon mieux pour les rendre heureux.

- Mais il y a tellement de maisons Lily, tu privilégies certains plus que d'autres.

- Non, en fait, je me renseigne avant sur la maison. Aujourd'hui, je vais déposer de l'argent devant une maison, où une mère est en état critique. Il lui faut cet argent pour avoir un médecin, là c'est une question de vie ou de mort…

James n'en pouvait plus, cette fille était vraiment incroyable, et ce pourrait il que… ? Oui sans aucun doute, c'était de sa mère dont elle parlait. Il la fixa intensément, elle croisa son regard et aucun des deux ne voulait rompre le contact. James savait ce qui allait se passer, il se pencha vers elle, mit sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement, leur tête était si proche, il sentait le souffle de la jeune fille contre ses lèvres, n'en pouvant plus devant tant de tendresse et de passion il franchit la barrière qui restait.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et James devait avouer que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il n'eut jamais reçu. Lily de son côté n'en menait pas large non plus, elle l'avait vu s'approcher, elle avait frémi au contact de sa main, et heureusement qu'elle était assise car ses jambes l'auraient lâchée. Ce baiser était merveilleux, James embrassait divinement bien. C'était son premier baiser, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Après un moment qui lui paru interminable, ils se séparèrent haletant.

- Je suis désolé Lily, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Tu regrettes ? Elle le regardait déçue que ce baiser soit un accident pour lui.

- Non, je ne regrette pas, ce baiser était fantastique, mais nous ne pouvons pas…

- Je ne te plais pas ? Elle avait les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, pour une fois qu'elle aimait un homme celui-ci ne l'aimait pas…

- Lily ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Bien sur que tu me plais, et si je m'écoutais je t'embrasserai encore et encore…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il du se faire violence.

- C'est compliqué Lily, je ne suis pas celui que tu penses…

- Ca m'est égal. Peu importe ce que tu es, je sais que ce James que j'ai vu est celui que j'aime.

- Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

- Oui, je t'aime James. Je ne peux pas me le cacher plus longtemps.

- Lily… Je…

- Oui ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ça la rendrait malheureuse, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse.

- Alors embrasse-moi je t'en prie, laisse toi guider par ton cœur…

- Si je me laisse aller dans mes sentiments Lily je pense que l'on ferait une bêtise…

- La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation est d'y céder non ? Elle captura ses lèvres et à ce moment là James oublia tout le reste, leur classe social, ses problèmes, tout…

Et là, sous ce saule, ils firent l'amour. Lily trouva cela merveilleux pour sa première fois, elle se sentait enfin une femme avec lui. James avait été doux, il n'avait cessé de l'embrasser pour la rassurer, il y avait été très doucement, elle n'avait eu presque pas mal. Quand à James, il avait adoré, il ne pensait pas que Lily serait si douée pour quelqu'un dont c'est la première fois. Elle savait comment l'exciter et le rendre fou. Elle mit sa tête contre le torse nu de son amant, qui lui caressa les cheveux. Ils finirent par s'endormir avec un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que quelqu'un dans les buissons avait tout vu, tout entendu…

**

* * *

**

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Des reviews! N'hésitez pas, ne soyez pas timide :p Allez y!

Lilieve01


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le numéro 4! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Ca fait plaisir!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

- Lily... J'ai adoré tout a l'heure...

Elle se mordit les lèvres, James pensa qu'elle était sensuelle et senti le désir revenir, car oui il la désirait, il la voulait... Et il l'avait eue, il était heureux d'être son premier, et il aurait voulu être le dernier... Mais il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Où iraient- ils vivre? Il était pauvre, il n'avait que son coeur à lui offrir... Elle serait malheureuse avec lui.

- Mais je dois partir... Je suis désolé Lis...

- Quoi? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'homme qu'elle aimait voulait s'en aller... Mais enfin pourquoi? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais!

- Et je t'aime Lily, seulement c'est plus compliqué que ça...

-Pourquoi? Elle sentit les larmes revenir. Il y a une autre femme?

- Quoi? Mais non ma belle! C'est juste... que je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse...

- Je ne comprend pas, je suis heureuse avec toi James, crois moi, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi...

- Lily, non, je... Je dois partir... Il se leva en direction de Tornade, prit la bride et monta dessus. Lily se leva à son tour, essayent de comprendre la situation, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle le veuille.

- JAMES! Elle avait crié, il du résister à l'envie de se retourner, de la consoler... Il parti au galop sans jeter un regard en arrière, laissant Lily tétaniser.

Elle tomba à genoux, pleurant toujours. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était il parti? Il allait revenir, elle le voulait vraiment, elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui, et elle l'avait regarder partir... Sans rien faire... Clara vint près d'elle, elle lui jeta un regard et dit tristement:

- Rentrons à la maison ma belle. 

James de son côté avait le coeur en sang. Il pleurait lui aussi, il se dirigeait vers le village, le livre de Lily en poche. C'était largement suffisant pour payer le médecin de sa mère, mais il avait envie de retourner au palais, dire à Lily qu'il voulait l'épouser et qu'ils aient des enfants... Il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait vivre sans elle, elle lui avait fait confiance et il était parti comme un voleur. Car après tout c'est ce qu'il était... Il arriva devant le village et penètra à l'intérieur, descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit ses deux meilleurs amis près de sa mère pâle. Remus et Sirius se levèrent pour l'accueillir, mais Remus voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-James? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Tu t'es fait poursuivre par les gardes? Ajouta Sirius.

- Mais... Tu pleures, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je... Attendez avant toute chose Remus va vendre ça, il lui tendit le livre de Lily, prend l'argent et va chercher un médecin, j'ai déjà trop traîner.

- D'accord. Il lui prit le livre en or et sorti de la maison.

- Comment va t'elle? James s'approcha de sa mère qui dormait.

- Mal, ça ne s'arrange pas. Il était temps que tu reviennes. Maintenant dis moi ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois bouleversé à ce point.

Et James lui raconta tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tu, attendant la réaction de son ami. Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé James, crois moi. Mais tu as fait le bon choix en revenant, tu aurais été pris au piège sinon.

- Je l'aime tellement Sirius... Et elle m'aime aussi...

- Je sais, mais il faut que tu l'oublis.. C'est la princesse!

- Je sais Sirius, c'est juste que... Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, quelqu'un avait frapper à la porte. Son coeur fit un bond, et si c'était elle? Si il sortait elle le verrait et comprendrai tout...

- Sirius, va voir qui s'est.

- D'accord. Il alla ouvrir mais malgré ce que pensait James, c'était la garde royale.

- C'est vous qui vivez ici?

- Non c'est mon ami.

- Il est où? James arriva à la porte se demandant ce que l'on lui voulait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Il y a un problème?

- Et comment! Vous allez nous suivre bien sagement!

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Nous avons vu un de vos amis essayer de revendre ceci! Il montra le livre en or que Lily lui avait coeur manqua un battement.

- Et en plus, reprit le garde, nous avons vu un cheval des écuries royale ici, et comme par hasard celui qui manque. Vous allez nous suivre jusqu'au palais. James voulu

protester mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, on lui attacha les mains derrière le dos. Il tenta de se défendre et l'un des gardes l'assoma. Sirius eut le même

traitement pour avoir voulu aider son ami. 

- Oh Amy, je ne sais plus quoi faire. A l'heure qu'il est il a du franchir la frontière...

- Tu t'es vraiment donné à lui? Et ca ta plut?

- Oui, mais la question n'est pas là... Pourquoi s'est il enfuit Amy?

- Si ton père apprend que tu l'as fait avant le mariage ca va mal aller pour toi...

- Oh je m'en fous de mon père. Je voudrais juste que...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte

- QUOI? Elle était en colère, elle avait répondu sèchement, mais elle ne le regretta pas quand elle vu que c'était Voldemort lui même qui passait la tête.

- Je ne veux pas vous voir! Surtout pas maintenant!

- C'est dommage, j'avais quelque chose d'intéréssant à vous montrer princesse.

- Ca ne m'interesse pas! Maintenant partez!

- Oh pardon, j'ai cru que revoir le duc vous ferait plaisir...

- Il est revenu? Son coeur avait bondi, Voldemort eut un sourire.

- Oui, il est dans le hall avec le Roi.

- Je vous suit...

**

* * *

**

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Des reviews! N'hésitez pas, ne soyez pas timide :p Allez y! Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé^^

Lilieve01


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le numéro 5! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Ca fait plaisir!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

- Comment avez vous pu faire ça? Je vous faisais confiance... Le Roi était fou de rage. Mais où est Voldemort?

- Me voici votre Altesse, et votre fille a tenu à venir elle aussi. James redoutait plutôt la colère de la jeune fille plutôt que celle du père. Sirius et lui s'étaient réveillés sur les pavés froids du hall. Ils avaient reçus plusieurs coups car il voyait que Sirius saignait de la lèvre et il avait mal aux côtes.

- Ah, Lily! Viens ici ma chérie.

- Que se passe t'il? Pourquoi est-il attaché? Qui est cet homme avec lui? Père répondez moi! Lily était affolée et en colère en même temps.

- Il se passe que cet homme est aussi duc que Manfred!

-Quoi? Je ne comprend pas...

-Princesse, cet homme s'appelle James Potter et c'est un paysan du village d'en bas. Les paroles de Voldemort claquèrent. Un silence s'abatti sur le palais. James voulait lui hurler de lui pardonner mais il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Lily pleurait, elle ne prit même pas la peine de cacher ses larmes. James en fut plus que dévaster il aurait préféré qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le frappe, tout sauf ça...

- Nous l'avons retrouver au village alors que nous recherchions Tornade votre Altesse. Mais nous l'avons trouvé en train d'essayer de revendre ceci. Il montra le livre en or.

Lily étouffa un sanglot, alors c'est pour cela qu'il lui plaisait? Parce qu'il valait de l'argent? Elle qui l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit que ca l'interessait, qu'elle avait du talent.

- Il n'a pas voler ce livre, c'est moi qui le lui ai donner...

- Vraiment? Pourtant vous teniez à ce livre comme à la prunelle de vos yeux! Pourquoi le lui avoir donné?

- Je pensais qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il aimerait le lire à sa guise...

- N'est ce pas plutôt parce que vous vous êtes attachée à lui Princesse?

Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier, Voldemort ricana. Le Roi décida de prendre la parole:

- Bien sur qu'elle s'est attachée à lui, c'était son prétendant! Mais c'est quand même un voleur! Nous avons découvert un sac pleins de choses de valeurs sous son lit!

Lily se tourna pour la première fois vers James qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était là.

- C'est vrai? Tu es venu uniquement pour nous voler?

- Je voulais juste sauver ma mère! Elle est mourante, et je n'avais aucun moyen de payer un médecin... Lily, je ne voulais te causer aucun tort...

- Comment osez vous parler à la princesse de cette façon? Hurla Voldemort. Vous la tutoyé et l'appelez par son prénom! Cela mérite le cachot!

- Non! C'est moi qui lui avait autorisé...

- Princesse, cet homme n'est qu'un pauvre et en plus un voleur. Votre Altesse que devons nous faire de ces hommes?

- Votre idée sur les cachots me paraissait bonne Voldemort! A vie, cela va de soi!

- Père! Sa mère allait mourir...

- Ah et j'allais oublier la faute la plus grave... Voldemort laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. Le Roi perdi patience:

- Et bien, dites nous! Qu'a t'il fait de plus grave?

- Non pas quoi mon bon Roi, mais à qui, ou plutôt devrais je dire, avec qui... Il se tourna vers Lily qui perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

- Que voulez vous dire Voldemort? Expliquez vous! Eclata le Roi. James savait que ce qui l'attendait était la mort.

- Vous avez abusé de la confiance de la princesse, vous avez même abusé d'elle... tout court... N'est ce pas Mr Potter?

- QUOI? LILY DIS MOI QUE C EST UNE PLAISANTERIE! IL TA TOUCHEE?

- J'étais on ne peut plus consentante père...

- NON MAIS JE REVE! TU ES DESHONNOREE! PLUS PERSONNE NE VOUDRA DE TOI DESORMAIS, LA DESCENDANCE EST PERDUE! LE TRONE EST PERDU! AVEC UN PAYSAN EN PLUS!

Lily ne voulait plus rien entendre, elle tourna les talons, lorsqu'elle entendit son père:

- Demain, à la première heure, James Potter sera pendu haut et court!

Elle se retourna, horrifiée, "tout mais pas ça".

- Père! Je vous en prie!

- TAIS TOI! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE! Il avait cracher ça et Lily se sentit tomber dans un gouffre sans fin.

- Je me demande: comment James Potter a pu avoir le cheval votre Altesse? Ajouta Voldemort.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je crois savoir que Tornade n'obeit qu'à votre fille...Votre Altesse. Il lança un regard à Lily, un sadique, où elle se sentait mal.

- Tu l'as aidé à s'échapper? Comment as tu pu faire ça?A ton propre père!

- Elle n'est pour rien là dedans, elle ne savait pas! Hurla James.

- Je propose votre Altesse que cette charmante jeune fille aille passer quelque temps aux cachots. Lily cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir " c'est une blague, un cauchemar je vais me réveiller". Alors c'était ça le plan de Voldemort? Se débarasser d'elle pour avoir accès au trône! Il pourrait ensuite se débarasser de son père, sans scrupules.

- Père, je vous en prie, vous ne voyez pas qu'il veut se débarasser de moi!

- Et je suis de son avis figure toi! Je te renie Lily, tu m'y a forcé!

James était abasourdi, ce père qui aimait sa fille était en train de la renier! Lily devenait alors une personne normale si le Roi ne voulait plus la reconnaitre.  
Voldemort jubilait, il avait sa revanche sur la princesse, et bientôt sur le Roi lui même!

- Je vais être clément. J'annule la peine de mort envers Potter, si Lily meurt à sa place.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Lily avait une chance de sauver James, mais ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. James la regardait, il voulait faire quelque chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui. Malheureusement, la princesse en avait décidé autrement.

- J'accepte.

- NON! LILY NON JE T'EN PRIE NE FAIS PAS CA! TOUT MAIS PAS CA!

- La ferme Potter! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire! Cria le conseiller.

- S'il vous plait Votre Altesse, ne la laissez pas faire ça!

- Vous avez abuser de ma fille.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce qui s'est passé.

Voldemort ricana, un rire mauvais, sans aucune trace de joie.

- Comme c'est mignon, un paysan et une princesse... Mais votre Altesse, je pense qu'il a raison, que dira le peuple si nous tuons la princesse? Il y aurait une rebellion, beaucoup de sang coulerai. Je propose le cachot à vie pour les deux amoureux.

- Depuis quand vous préoccupez vous du sang qui coulera Voldemort? Cracha Lily.

- Ca suffit! Lord Voldemort prend ton parti, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante!

- Père, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jolie rousse, vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il vous manipule!

- J'en ai assez entendu! Emmenez les tous les trois!

Lily tenta de se débattre mais un garde lui prit les mains. James voulait l'aider mais trois gardes l'empoignèrent et sans leur laisser le temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cellule. Lily était mortifiée. Elle voulait hurler, dire que tout ceci était faux, mais les mots restaient bloqués. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que James l'avait pris dans ses bras et qui la berçait doucement pour la réconforter.

Après un moment qui leur sembla une éternité, Lily reprit ses esprits. Elle réalisa qui était en train de la toucher. Il lui avait menti dès le début... Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé berner. Et elle s'en voulait car elle savait que c'était elle qui avait insisté, il l'avait prévenu à demi mots... Mais cela restait quand même une trahison. Elle le repoussa violemment et se colla contre le mur, le plus loin possible de cet homme qui avait brisé son coeur.

-Lily... Je suis...

- Désolé? c'est bon, garde tes excuses s'il te plait ! C'est ça il fallait lui faire mal, autant qu'elle avait souffert lorsqu'il l'avait laissé planté sous le saule.

- Eh! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour lui? Elle sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait l'autre jeune homme parler.

- Sirius! Arrête! Elle a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir! Ne te mèle pas de ça!

- Mais merde James! Ne te laisse pas faire parce que tu es socialement inférieur!

- Ca n'a rien avoir! Je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il est mais pour ce qu'il a fait! Elle voulait se justifier devant cet inconnu, elle n'était pas comme ça.

- Mais ce qui l'a fait, il l'a fait parce qu'il est pauvre! Ecoutez, vous vous sentez trahie, mais il n'a jamais menti à propos de ses sentiments! Et ça n'est pas facile de se dire tous les jours que l'on est une merde et que l'on est amoureux de quelqu'un qui d'habitude ne sait même pas qu'on existe!

Lily ne répondit rien. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas pensé à James, au fait qu'être tombé amoureux d'elle avait du être un calvaire... Elle glissa contre la pierre humide, rapprocha ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Elle avait froid, et ce n'était que le début. Les deux jeunes hommes parlaient à voix basse, cherchant une issue, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que toute évasion était impossible.

Lily ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormit, mais à son réveil, elle se souvint où elle était. Elle réprima un sanglot, ce qui réveilla James.

- Princesse je... Vous ne resterez pas ici, votre père retrouvera la raison et..

- Si il est encore en vie... Voldemort n'hésitera plus à le tuer maintenant, de sa main ou par un pair...

- Il faut l'arrêter!

- Et comment? On est coincé ici...

- Il ne peut pas diriger le pays, sinon, les pauvres n'ont plus aucune chance de survivre...

- Si tu n'étais pas revenu ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

- Je n'ai pas choisi de revenir... Ils sont venu me chercher... C'était surement la dernière fois où je voyais ma mère...

- Comment va-t-elle? Je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au village pour aller la voir. J'aurai du et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

- Elle va mal, je pense que maintenant un médecin ne servirai plus à rien malheureusement. Et ce n'est en rien votre faute Lily. Je n'aurai pas du partir...

- J'avoue que j'étais heureuse de savoir que tu étais revenu... Je ne m'attendais pas que ce soit dans ces conditions...

- Lily, je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu n'étais qu'un plan... Je devais partir au village seul, et quand tu m'as demandé de venir avec moi, je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de passer du temps avec toi...

- James, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé sous le saule cette après midi...

Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant au plaisir qu'il lui avait donné il y a quelques heures à peine.

- Pourtant ça n'aurai du jamais arriver...

- Mais c'est arrivé, revenir sur le passé ne changera rien, pas même mes sentiments envers toi James...

- Lis je t'en prie ne me parle pas de ça...

- Pourquoi? Elle se leva. Tu penses que je mérite mieux c'est ça?

- Oui c'est exactement ça! Enfin regarde la vérité en face! Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Lily!

- Je m'en fiche!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Où est ce qu'on vivrait? Dans une porcherie avec les cochons qui seront rentrés parce que l'hiver sera trop froid pour les laissés dehors? Il avait haussé le ton, il voulait qu'elle réagisse.

- Peu importe, tu me rend heureuse, tu m'as fait voir ce qu'étais le bonheur, et il n'est pas lier à l'argent. On était juste amoureux sous un saule à parler de tout et de rien, à juste se montrer qu'on s'aimait... Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Si jamais on sort d'ici, tu deviendras reine et je retournerai au village en espérant que je pourrais t'oublier et enfin vivre ma vie.

Lily cru qu'il l'avait poignardé. " Ainsi il veut m'oublier. Il ne m'aime pas..." Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, elle retourna dans son coin, par terre et se cacha le visage, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle pleurait même si ses épaules parsemé de légers soubresauts prouvaient le contraire. Sirius, qui avait été réveillé à cause de la dispute avait de la peine pour la jeune fille. Celle ci finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, à force d'avoir trop pleurer. Sirius vit que son meilleur ami n'était pas en forme non plus. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, celui ci sursauta au contact.

- Excuse moi on t'as réveillé.

- James... Je sais que tu veux son bonheur, mais si elle avait raison? Si vivre avec toi était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait?

- Sirius, elle a toujours vécu dans le luxe, je ne peux pas lui demander d'abandonner tout ça juste pour moi...

- Mais tu ne lui demande pas! Elle le veut, elle n'a plus rien à faire ici, son père l'a rennier, où veux tu qu'elle aille?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive dans ces conditions, tu peux le comprendre non? J'ai déjà été incapable de prendre soin de ma mère, le jour où Lily tombera malade, je serai tout aussi impuissant, et là je m'en remettrai pas...

- Comme tu veux mon vieux, mais sache seulement qu'elle t'aime et que si elle est prête à tout lacher pour toi, c'est qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse...

- Elle est juste aveuglée parce que je suis son premier amour, ça lui passera. Elle trouvera un prince propre, qui lui lira des poèmes et l'emmenera danser dans des bals grandioses... Voilà ce que sera sa vie.

Sirius soupira. - Tu sais, je pense que tu fais une connerie.

- Au contraire, je crois que c'est la première chose censée que je fais depuis le début. Allez on devrait essayer de dormir.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Lily faisait semblant de dormir et avait tout entendu. "Alors comme ça il croit que je ne l'aime pas vraiment? Il faut que je lui montre que je suis sérieuse, reste à savoir comment" Et sur ces douloureuses pensées, elle finit par s'endormir.

**

* * *

**

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Des reviews! N'hésitez pas, ne soyez pas timide :p Allez y! Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé^^

Lilieve01


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le numéro 6! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Ca fait plaisir!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

James était désespéré, tout ça était uniquement de sa faute. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient enfermés. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur, il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa mère vivante. Lily ne disait rien, elle restait dans son coin et lui évitait de la regarder pour ne pas aller la consoler.

Sirius quand à lui essayait de garder sa bonne humeur malgré tout.

-Faut voir le bon côté des choses, si il y a une tempête, on est bien à l'abri.

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

-Je me demande comment vous pouvez être amis tous les deux...

James la regarda et l'incita à développer sa pensée.

-Je ne sais pas, toi James tu as un minimum d'intelligence, on t'as pris pour un noble, alors que lui, il débite des sottises à la minute.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une princesse que je ne peux pas vous frapper vous savez?

-Oui mais vous avez l'air d'oublier que je suis aussi princesse que vous maintenant? Mon père m'a reniée, et à qui la faute?

Sirius n'ajouta rien, en effet, elle avait pris la défense de James et maintenant elle était dans la même situation.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant pour que Voldemort prenne le pouvoir... Il va surement inventer une excuse pour tuer mon père et faire passer ça pour un accident... J'étais la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter...

-Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça princesse! Enfin je veux dire Lily, le peuple ne laissera pas ceci arrivé.

Elle regarda James avec un maigre sourire. Qui sait?

Un bruit attira leur attention, Lily se releva péniblement, ils n'avaient que très peu manger, et ce qu'on leur donnait était infecte.

Qu'elle ne fut par leur surprise de voir à la place d'un garde, Remus Lupin!

-REMUS!Les deux maraudeurs n'en revenaient pas, mais Remus mit tout de suite un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur intimer de se taire. Lily elle, se demandait bien qui était ce garçon.

-Comment as tu fait pour venir ici?

-Amy la servante m'a montré un passage secret. Elle est venue au village et elle a demandé aux villageois qui connaissait James. Je commençais à croire que vous étiez mort les gars...

-Remus, et pour ma mère?

Remus le rassura avec un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Amy est venue avec le livre en or et j'ai réussit à trouver un médecin à temps.

James faillit en pleurer de joie, Lily par compassion mit sa main sur son bras, geste qu'il apprécia énormément.

-Tu as des nouvelles de mon père?

A ces mots le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolé, on nous a annoncé que le Roi était mort d'une crise cardiaque... Voldemort a repris sa place, disant que la princesse n'était pas en état mental d'assurer la succession...

Lily poussa un petit cri et s'accrocha à James pour ne pas tomber. Ses prédictions s'étaient révélées exactes, malheureusement!

-Rem' Fais nous sortir d'ici!

-Pas de soucis, j'ai piqué la clé au garde qui faisait la sieste.

Pendant que Remus s'occupait à ouvrir la porte, James prit Lily à part.

-Lily, tu dois être forte, on doit partir...

-Non! Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort sur le trône!

-Mais si tu te montres dangereuse entre lui et le trône il te tuera toi aussi! Et là tu ne pourras plus l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Tu es la seule héritière Lily!

Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait fuir pour l'instant et pour pouvoir revenir plus fort plus tard, avec des renforts.

Elle hocha la tête tandis que Sirius leur disait de se dépêcher afin de pouvoir s'enfuir sans attirer l'attention.

Au moment où ils atteignirent la sortie du passage secret, ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler que les prisonniers s'étaient enfuis.

-JE LES VEUX! MORT OU VIF!

Voldemort venait de crier ses ordres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lily avait du mal à courir avec sa longue robe mais elle eut vite une idée.

-Les écuries! Vous savez tous monter?

Les garçons acquiescèrent et ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Lily monta sur la jument tandis que James montait sur Tornade, le cheval ne manifesta aucune animosité envers lui. Remus monta sur un autre avec Sirius derrière lui, ce dernier n'était pas rassuré par ces animaux ils partirent au galop vers le village.

Une fois arrivés, James rentra chez lui et sa mère l'accueillit les bras ouverts.

-Oh James! Remus m'a tout raconté, est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui maman, on a réussi à s'échapper mais nous ne pouvons pas rester. Ils vont penser à venir ici en premier.

-Oh, tu peux te rendre en France, chez ma soeur Hortense! Tu te souviens d'elle?

-Oui, mais la France est tellement loin... Tu es trop faible pour faire un tel voyage et...

Il s'arrêta et réalisa que sa mère ne pouvait pas venir et ne comptait pas le faire.

-Ma place est ici, mon travail aussi. Je vais mieux et dès que tout se calmera tu reviendras. Je t'enverrais des nouvelles grâce à Erol.

Erol était le pigeon voyageur qui avait effectué des voyages plus longs autrefois et qui trouvait toujours son chemin.

-Prends soin de toi Maman, je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux.

-Prends ça, ça te fera un petit repas pour la route, et voici le reste des sous du livre. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin.

-Merci pour tout maman, je te promet que nous reviendrons vite et que Voldemort ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte!

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et James retourna dehors à son cheval. Les autres l'attendaient pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Nous devons aller en France! Nous serons en sécurité là bas chez ma tante.

Lily sembla trouver cette idée merveilleuse.

-Nous pourrons demander de l'aide au Roi de France. De l'aide militaire pour arrêter Voldemort, il faut que nous lui expliquions notre problème.

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous Princesse!

-Je vous en prie Remus, appelez moi Lily, après tout nous sommes dans le même pétrin.

Soudain, on entendit un cheval au galop s'approcher. Au moment où ils allaient mettre leur chevaux au galop, Lily reconnu la voix qui l'appelait.

-Amy!

-Lily! Attendez, je viens avec vous! Je ne peux pas rester aux ordres de ce monstre une seconde de plus.

La princesse descendit de cheval et couru vers son amie.

-Oh Amy, comme tu m'as manqué! Je suis si heureuse de te voir!

-Moi aussi! Ca a du être dur dans les cachots!

-Oui, mais maintenant nous allons en France chez une tante de James pour demander de l'aide au Roi Louis.

-Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France!

Lily ne pu s'empêcher de rire et remonta à cheval. Les trois garçons qui avaient assistés à la scène se mirent en route.

-France, nous voilà!

**

* * *

**

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Des reviews! N'hésitez pas, ne soyez pas timide :p Allez y! Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé^^

Lilieve01


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le numéro 7! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Ca fait plaisir!

Les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sur!

Lilieve01

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Ils étaient épuisés, leur moral à zéro lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un petit village anglais pas loin de la Manche. James mit un pied à terre suivit des 4 autres.

-Il faut trouver où dormir cette nuit.

-James a raison, les chevaux sont épuisés par un tel voyage.

Lily comprit que Remus était vraiment la voix de la sagesse. Amy avait l'air d'avoir flashé sur Sirius, ce que la jeune princesse ne comprenait pas du tout, car même si il avait l'air sympathique, il n'en restait pas moins... Comment dire... Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (Non? et bien tant pis! hihi)

Ils allèrent dans une auberge, Remus commença à parler au tavernier pour négocier la nuit et le repas pour les 5 individus. L'aubergiste n'avait guère l'air rassurant, petit, gros, vraiment laid physiquement, et n'avait pas l'air enclin à faire une telle offre à des inconnus.

-C'est que j'ai un commerce à faire marcher moi...

-Ecoutez Monsieur...

Le petit bonhomme répondit presque dans un couinement.

-Pettigrow, et n'insistez pas, je veux être payer.

James regardait Remus et Lily à tour de rôle et finalement celle-ci finit par aller parler au logeur.

-Tenez, je vous donne ceci, si vous nous donnez à manger et de quoi dormir confortablement.

Elle décrocha un pendentif émeraude de son cou et le fit glisser sur le comptoir.

Pettigrow s'en saisit immédiatement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle change d'avis.

-Et bien... C'est d'accord, mais je n'ai plus que 3 chambres de libres donc il va falloir vous serrez un peu.

-C'est parfait, merci beaucoup.

Pettigrow mit le pendentif dans une bourse qu'il plaça dans sa poche, et invita les 5 clients à s'asseoir afin de se restaurer.

James prit Lily un peu à l'écart du groupe tandis que les 3 autres s'installaient à table.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça... On a de l'argent...

-Oui mais on va devoir garder cet argent pour la traversée et pour aller jusqu'à Versailles.

James ne répondit pas, il savait qu'elle avait raison et que ce bijou les avaient quand même bien aidés.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui commençait à boire avec bon coeur, même Amy qui n'avait pas l'habitude, après tout, elle était plus vins que bières au château.

Lily préféra être raisonnable et mangea un pillon de bonne grâce, elle mourrait de faim et ce à cause de ce séjour en cachot.

Ce soir là, ils oublièrent presque qu'ils étaient en fuite, et que le chemin était encore long, ils ne pensaient qu'à se détendre et à rire ensemble, comme si rien ne se passait à l'extérieur.

Mais l'heure d'aller se coucher se fit bientôt sentir, Remus prit la chambre seul, il ne pouvait pas dormir en présence de quelqu'un sans être insomniaque, Amy alla dormir avec Sirius, à la demande de la servante et James et Lily dans la dernière.

James se sentait gêné, après tout ils allaient dormir dans le même lit, mais Lily sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Il ne se passera rien, je vais garder mon jupon et mon haut pour mieux dormir et demain on reprendra la route tranquillement.

-Lily...

-Quoi James?

-Tout ça en très bizarre non? Après ce qu'on a vécu sous le saule il y a à peu près une semaine, ça ne te fait rien de dormir ensemble?

-Si bien sur que si, mais je ne veux pas me faire briser le coeur une deuxième fois.

Elle avait presque hurlé la fin de sa phrase. James ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il savait qu'il avait trahie sa confiance...

-Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que je t'ai fait... Après tout j'ai profité de ton hospitalité et de ta gentillesse, je t'ai mentit...

Lily sembla comme redescendre de sa colère.

-Tu penses que je t'en veux pour ça?

James ne savait plus quoi penser!Lily voyant qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir poursuivit.

-Je t'en veux parce que oui tu m'as menti, mais le plus blessant c'est que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas vraiment! Je t'ai entendu dire à Sirius que tu pensais que je ne t'aimais uniquement parce que tu étais celui qui m'a défleuré! Mais tu sais quoi? Si je me suis donnée à toi c'est que j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi avant! Et que tu penses que tu ne pourrais pas me rendre heureux je trouve que c'est une excuse pitoyable pour ne pas vouloir t'engager avec moi!

James se demandait comment elle avait fait pour parler sans respirer mais se disait que finalement elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, en tout cas sur certains points.

-Je ne peux rien t'offrir Lily!

-Si tu m'épouses tu seras Roi... Tu auras tout l'argent du monde...

La jeune homme fut presque outré.

-Je rêve, je ne veux pas de cet argent!

-AH OUI? Et pourtant tu es venu au château parce que tu en avais besoin! Tu préfères voler? Rester pauvre toute ta vie?

-Non bien sur que non. Mais tu me vois moi, diriger l'Angleterre? J'en pouffe de rire tellement c'est suréaliste.

-Tu serais bien mieux que Voldemort! Il va affaiblir le pays à un point que je ne sais pas ce que je trouverais en rentrant...

-C'est trop de responsabilité! Mais merde Lily, tu ne vois donc pas? Je suis né paysan, et ma place est dans les champs!

Lily n'ajouta rien, ce n'était pas le bon moment de parler de ça de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

James ôta son haut et s'allongea sur le lit, il ferma les yeux et attendit que la princesse se soit allongée à son tour pour les rouvrir.

Elle ne pû s'empêcher de penser que si il ne voulait pas être roi, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte le trône, il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour qu'ils restent ensemble...

Ils s'endormirent néanmoins malgré leur soucis respectifs.

Il devait être 3 heures du matin passé lorsque James eut un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'un danger les guettaient tous. Il se leva, enfila son haut et quitta la chambre après avoir vérifié que la jeune fille dormait toujours.

Il se faufila jusqu'à la salle à manger sans bruit et vit Pettigrow qui parlait avec quelqu'un en lui montrant le pendentif émeraude de Lily. Le deuxième homme, James ne le voyait pas et de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il le connaissent.

-Combien ça vaut ce truc?

-Cher... Et tu dis qu'ils étaient 5?

-Oui, 3 hommes et 2 femmes. c'est l'une d'elle qui m'a donné ce bijou.

-Merci Peter, tu viens de me rendre un grand service... Arrange toi pour que tes clients ne partent pas avant l'aube d'accord? Ta récompense sera immense par rapport à ce bijou.

-Qui sont ces gens Monsieur?

-Ils sont recherchés, pour meurtre.

James sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Meurtre?

-Meu... Meurtre?

-Oui, ils ont assassinés le Roi!

Pettigrow n'en menait pas large, il tremblait de tout ses membres.

-Mon dieu... Mais faites quelque chose, moi je n'y suis pour rien là dedans...

-Je ne peux rien faire tant que les renforts ne sont pas arrivés Peter. Mais si vous faites exactement ce que je vous dis, vous ne serez pas inquiété dans cette affaire.

-Et sinon?

James savait déjà ce que l'autre homme allait répondre, les accuser du meurtre du Roi c'était futé...

-Sinon... Et bien, vous serez considéré comme complice bien sur.

Pettigrow déglutit difficilement, mais hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. L'inconnu se leva de sa chaise dans un grincement, au moment où il allait partir l'aubergiste ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Mais je croyais que le Roi était mort d'une crise cardiaque?

-Ne croyez pas tout ce que l'on vous dit Peter... C'était pour ne pas faire de la peine à la population qui adorait son Roi que nous avons lancé cette rumeur.

-Oh je vois... Oui c'est compréhensible, et bien j'espère que vous reviendrez vite, ne me laissez pas seul avec cette bande d'assassins!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Peter! Nous nous chargerons de tout!

James su qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à sa chambre avant de se faire remarquer. Lily dormait toujours paisiblement et il s'en voulu de la réveillé mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Lily, réveille toi, on doit partir et maintenant!

-Qu... Quoi? James? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-L'aubergiste a parlé avec un homme et à l'aube il nous cueillera si on reste ici.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune fille, elle se leva directement, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle portait, enfin qu'elle ne portait pas et alla dans la chambre où se trouvait Amy et Sirius.

James quand à lui décida d'aller réveillé Remus, celui ci bondit sur ses pieds et rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient discrètement.

Sirius et Amy étaient habillés et décidèrent d'aller préparer les chevaux pendant que Lily finissait de s'habiller.

James ne cessait de vérifier que les hommes n'arrivaient pas et que Pettigrow ne se doutait de rien quand à leur départ.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils partirent au grand galop, sans demander leur reste. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Pettigrow allait avoir des ennuis mais d'un autre côté c'était bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas les dénoncer.

Ils arrivèrent au port une heure plus tard, fatigués d'avoir si peu dormi. Le soleil vient de pointer son premier rayon, signe qu'il était encore trop tôt. Un marin vint à leur rencontre.

-Bjour, je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Que puis je faire pour vous?

Remus lui répondit qu'ils attendaient une navette pour la France.

Le marin, qui devait faire au moins 1m90 et 100kg, ricana: Vous êtes pas au courant?

Les 5 amis se regardèrent interloqués.

-Il n'y a plus de navette, interdiction du Régent Voldemort!

La panique envahit les 5 voyageurs. James prit la parole.

-C'est qu'il faut absolument que nous allions en France voyez vous, ma tante est malade, et ma mère ne peut pas se déplacer...

-Vous avez besoin d'être 5 pour ça?

Sirius répondit du tac au tac:

-Faut bien le soutenir le pauvre; et notre ami Remus que voici est médecin, cette jeune fille, Amy est son assistante, tandis que l'autre est la fiancée de mon meilleur ami. Ils ne peuvent se déplacer l'un sans l'autre... Vous savez, l'amour!

Lily le fusilla du regard mais ce mensonge eut l'air de fonctionner. Le marin leur fit signe de le suivre.

-Je vais vous y conduire vous en faites pas! Et vous saluerez votre tante de ma part! Et si vous êtes médecin, vous pourrez examiner mon cor au pied?

Remus maudit Sirius du regard tout en marmonnant un oui à Hagrid.

-C'est très gentil à vous Hagrid! Vous transgressez la loi, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils attiraient des ennuis à tous ces braves gens qui ne voulaient que les aider.

-Oh vous savez! Ce Voldemort je ne l'aime pas trop. Alors bon, quand on peut rendre service et que ça met un peu de piment dans votre vie...

La princesse le trouvait fort sympathique. Le bateau sur lequel ils allaient monter étaient juste assez grand pour 3 chevaux et 5 passagers. Ils devaient néanmoins laisser un cheval.

Amy caressa sa monture en lui disant qu'elle allait lui manquer et elle la laissa sur le quai.

Le bateau était relié à une chaine, et les passeurs n'avaient qu'à tirer dessus pour pouvoir rejoindre la France en quelques heures. Hagrid était suffisamment costaud pour pouvoir le faire tout seul, ce qui expliquait la place restante.

Personne ne dit mot pendant les 30 premières minutes du voyage, méditant sur ce qu'ils allaient faire en France une fois là-bas. Lily dormait profondément contre l'épaule de James, Amy les observaient tout en souriant, sourire que le jeune homme ne manqua pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

-Vous deux. Enfin, surtout elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu amoureuse alors...

-Pourtant elle en a vu défilé des princes et des ducs!

-Oui, mais elle n'était pas du tout intéressée, tu sais, ils étaient tous si imbus d'eux même, Lily est différente mais eux ne la voyait que comme un morceaux de viande qui était entre eux et le trône...

-Ils sont vraiment idiots de ne pas s'être rendu compte à quel point elle est merveilleuse...

-Oui mais toi tu l'as vu telle qu'elle est, c'est à dire une femme après tout.

James ne répondit pas, il regardait la jeune fille qu'il aimait, dormir tout contre lui. Dieu qu'il rêverait de pouvoir rester comme ça toute la vie, mais c'était impossible...

Amy n'ajouta rien non plus, les mots étaient inutiles, elle savait que le jeune homme était dingue de sa maitresse. Et elle dingue de lui, malgré son rang.

Elle fut interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées par un Sirius qui lui passa son bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle était heureuse même si elle n'avait plus de travail et elle allait en France, c'était une chance qui n'allait pas se représenter deux fois.

Au bout de longues minutes, toujours au son grinçant de la chaine, Hagrid leur déclara qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Nos 5 amis respirèrent un bon coup, prirent les chevaux, remercièrent encore leur sauveur chaleureusement et partirent en direction de Versailles.

Lily espérait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme que le Roi Louis de France allait la croire et qu'il l'aiderait à sortir de ce pétrin, c'était une question de vie ou de mort pour son pays... Et au fond d'elle, elle espérait que James changerait d'avis et qu'il accepterait de monter sur le trône avec elle à ses côtés...

Oui il fallait que son plan réussisse, coûte que coûte...

**

* * *

**

Alooors? J'ai pas beaucoup de reviews dis donc, je suis un peu déçue, je pensais que mes lecteurs étaient toujours là, snif... Les reviews me motivent plus que vous ne l'imaginez ( mais non c'est pas du chantage! Enfin si un petit peu... hihi ^^)

Allez reviewez moi et vous ne serez pas déçus!

Lilieve01


End file.
